RyuSouls
The are a set of items used by the Ryusoulgers.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=40395/ Overview Shaped like prehistoric animal heads, the RyuSouls can butterfly open for Knight Mode, where the neck base forms a shield as the crest forms an arm wielding a weapon or a specialized arm. Forming a mecha head, they return to soul mode as a panel behind the jaw flips up as the backing of the RyuSoul folds out of sight, the resulting head having the upper jaw of the RyuSoul's animal motif as a left side antennae. History to be added List of Known RyuSouls - Used by RyusoulRed; holds the spirit of Kishiryu Tyramigo, and is based on the Tyrannosaurus. * - Used by RyusoulBlue; holds the spirit of Kishiryu Triken,and is based on the Triceratops. * - Used by RyusoulPink; holds the spirit of Kishiryu Ankyloze, and is based on the Ankylosaurus. * - Used by RyusoulGreen; holds the spirit of Kishiryu TigerLance, and based on the Smilodon. * - Used by RyusoulBlack; holds the spirit of Kishiryu MilNeedle, and is based on the Miragaia. Red RyuuSoul.jpg|Red RyuSoul Red RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Red RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Blue RyuuSoul.jpg|Blue RyuSoul Blue RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Blue RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Pink RyuuSoul.jpg|Pink RyuSoul Pink RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Pink RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Green RyuuSoul.jpg|Green RyuSoul Green RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Green RyuSoul (Knight Mode) Black RyuuSoul.jpg|Black RyuSoul Black RyuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|Black RyuSoul (Knight Mode) - Auxiliary= * - Holds the spirit of Kishiryu Tsuyosauryu''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8sT0PuCPqKk, and is based on the ''Rauisuchid. This RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to unleash a powerful roaring attack. * - Holds the spirit of Kishiryu Nobisauryu, and is based on the Lambeosaurus. This RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to stretch his/her body & become flexible. * - Holds the spirit of Kishiryu Omosauryu, and is based on the Brachiosaurus. This RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to manipulate gravity. * - Holds the spirit of a Kishiryu based on the Velociraptor, this RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to become faster in battle. * - this RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to become invulnerable to any form of attack. * * - Holds the spirit of a Kishiryu based on the Microraptor, this RyuSoul allows anyone to shrink his/her body. * - Holds the spirit of a Kishiryu based on the Pachycephalosaurus, this RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to become more agile in battle. * * * * * - this RyuSoul allows anyone who uses it to gain an enhanced sense of hearing. * - Holds the spirit of a Kishiryu based on the Archaeopteryx. * TsuyoSoul.jpg|TsuyoSoul TsuyoSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|TsuyoSoul (Knight Mode) NobiSoul.jpg|NobiSoul NobiSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|NobiSoul (Knight Mode) OmoSoul.jpg|OmoSoul OmoSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|OmoSoul (Knight Mode) HayaSoul.jpg|HayaSoul HayaSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|HayaSoul (Knight Mode) KataSoul.jpg|KataSoul KataSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|KataSoul (Knight Mode) MukimukiSoul.jpg|MukimukiSoul MukimukiSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MukimukiSoul (Knight Mode) ChiisaSoul.jpg|ChiisaSoul ChiisaSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|ChiisaSoul (Knight Mode) MikakeSoul.jpg|MikakeSoul MikakeSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MikakeSoul (Knight Mode) FuuSoul.jpg|FueSoul FuuSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|FueSoul (Knight Mode) MieSoul.jpg|MieSoul MieSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MieSoul (Knight Mode) MabushiSoul.jpg|MabushiSoul MabushiSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|MabushiSoul (Knight Mode) KawareSoul.jpg|KawareSoul KawareSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|KawareSoul (Knight Mode) Ryusoulger_Kikesoul.png|Kikesoul CaruSoul.jpg|CaruSoul KotaeSoul.jpg|CotaSoul KotaeSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|CotaSoul (Knight Mode) - Power-Up= * : Holds the spirit of Kishiryu DimeVolcano; based on a Dimetrodon. It enables RyusoulRed to access a power-up. * MeraMera KyoRyuSoul.jpg|MeraMera KyoRyuSoul BiriBiri KyoRyuSoul.jpg|BiriBiri KyoRyuSoul - Miscellaneous= * : The raw, amber form of the RyuSouls.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=41194 Hajimari no RyuuSoul.jpg|Hajimari no RyuSoul }} Notes *The aspects of the RyuSouls borrow elements from previous collectibles: **Can form the head of Mecha like the Nin Shuriken of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. **Stored in a buckle until needed, and used to transform and add armor along an arm when used in a weapon like the Zyudenchi of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. **A humanoid form like the Ranger Keys of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *The toyline has a similar feature of the one-click Ranger Key set when transforming into humanoid form. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Ryusoulger)